


哀悼之歌

by zaqz



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Other, Sparring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaqz/pseuds/zaqz
Summary: 亡者的厅堂寂然无声，狂飙的脚步声被距离和尘土所掩盖。





	哀悼之歌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Elegy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028976) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



亡者的厅堂寂然无声，狂飙的脚步声被距离和尘土所掩盖。建造的声音目前还不能穿透进来，但隔离层必须从上层通过，并且，在许多汽车人的协助下，挖地虎的施工进度极快，等到明天，他们就将封锁通往黑山上层大厅的通道。因此狂飙从地上的紧急工作中偷了宝贵的一天下来。

他还带了工具下来：黑山的三个反应堆都已经复活了，在深深的地底充盈着能量的搏动，但由于长期废弃，老旧的管道大多被堵塞或者锈蚀。他从每座陵墓开始向后施工，疏通连到中央喷泉的管道，在那儿，他又花了几个小时来清理所有的堵塞物，一直清理到通往地表的主燃料管道。但等他工作完成，打开管道之后，能量立刻流通到了所有的角落，每个壁龛上都投上了一道浅紫色的光芒。

狂飙从喷泉的地基下爬出来，站直了身子，因为背部和腿上的伺服器吱嘎作响而皱起脸：他的设计不适合窝在小空间里，待会得去注入一剂润滑液。但现在，他伸展了一下，从墙上取下一个点火器，从一边开始逐个点燃烛杯，直到每一座雕像前都燃起白色的火焰。完成之后，他回到了入口，把点火器放回去，转过身，将整个大厅收入眼底，那些庞然雕像因为火光和加深的阴影而愈加生动，他们严厉的面孔投射着永恒的凝望，那巨大的霸天虎标志矗立在大厅的尽头，背后是一面火焰之墙。

他的情感模块中涌起一阵深深的满足之情，还带着一点苦乐交杂的叹惋之意：明天，这座大厅就将交到汽车人的手里。他倒并不担心他们会亵渎这里，但知道他们也不会对此献上敬意，用勇气点燃自己的心灵。而且，如果只是单纯来拜访的话，要经过的检疫工作也太过繁琐了。他将没有什么理由到地下来，而地面上的工作就已经够忙的了。他与此地的分离将几乎与当初被流放到查阿星球一样彻底。但至少，他可以拥有这份记忆，清晰而深刻地储存下来，这已经远远超过他曾经希望拥有的了。

身后响起脚步声，他立刻认了出来。“所以你消失不见就是跑来了这儿。”威震天说，从黑暗的走廊里现身，他银色的装甲表面反射着闪耀的火光。他走到他身边，环视厅堂。“你是花了一整天来修缮这座灰突突的古墓吗？”但是，虽然他的话是轻蔑的，声音里却带着一丝感伤。一边说着，他一边走下大厅，停在第一座雕像前，手指轻拂过雕刻的牌匾，仰头凝视着Bludgeon的雕像。

狂飙突然想到，这里的每一座雕像里都凝聚着威震天的心血：他曾与这些勇士并肩作战，在他们牺牲后，又选择了他们的英灵沐浴荣光。他走到威震天身边，轻声问道：“你能告诉我他们的事迹吗？”

威震天哼了一声。“你真的想听？雕像的瑕疵少一些。大多数情况下，他们被竖在这里是因为他们犯下了愚蠢的错误。”

狂飙耸耸肩。“没有一个战士能免于瑕疵。肯定地，他们避免的错误更多些吧。”

“这倒也是。”威震天说，他扬了扬下巴，示意Bludgeon。“你会喜欢跟他对打的。那把刀可不是装样子的，他是Metallikato式的大师。”

他们逗留了很长时间。狂飙如饥似渴地聆听着威震天分享的每一个故事，好像收集无价的珍宝，让它们在他正在建造的记忆大厦里闪耀光芒。但随着谈论一个个死者，威震天的情绪愈加沉郁，他的声音也越来越低沉，但他并没停下。他们把每一座雕像都走过一遍之后，他再一次停住脚，回视着它们，脸上有一种黯然之色。“如果他们看见我们现在的样子，不知道会怎么说。”他大声说，抬头向上看，推土机在头顶上工作的声音已经轰然可闻了。

“你认为他们会因为你找到了保全赛博坦的道路而责难你吗？”狂飙说。

“通过缔约讲和？Deathsaurus会嚎叫着榨干我管线里的每一滴机油。”威震天说。他做了一个简单的，不耐烦的手势，挥去了自己的情绪。“但是他已经死了，所以他也没法有意见。好了，我们走吧。”

他们从竖井上去，短暂地停了一下，跟挖地虎们谈了两句，他们已经开始密封墙壁了。“我们的进度提前了，”铲土机说。“我想我们明天就可以完成黑山下的隔离检疫区，再过四天就可以把Polyhex整个建好。然后——嗯，我不是有意见，威震天，但是我们从这里一路建到Iacon去也没有意义啊。如果我们要建立这么巨大的安全区，那不可避免地会出现一些薄弱点。我知道汽车人不会喜欢居住到霸天虎的地盘上——”

“他们真正不喜欢的是被五面怪重写大脑，所以叫他们赶快适应。”威震天说。“等你完成Polyhex底下的区域，就将周边安全措施弄好，先暂停。如果不得已，我会去跟擎天柱角力，但这是不会发生的；他不是个白痴。”

“汽车人们意见更多的是范围过小，而不是地点所在。”狂飙说。“如果没有足够的行驶距离，他们中有许多人会感到焦虑。但如果挖地虎将安全区域部分地层内的崎岖部分推平，这将有利于他们进行训练。”

“就这么办。”威震天对铲土机说。“把周边安全措施弄好以后再干这个。”

他们一起走到了地面，然后分头去执行自己的繁重的任务。狂飙每天的最后几个小时都跟声波和救护车一起度过；他们两个小心翼翼地从他的记忆中提取他能回想起来的所有先进技术的细节，他在跟五面怪的漫长战争种用过的所有手段，不管是防御还是进攻的。千斤顶本人并未参与：他的创造力在不受引导的情况下发挥的更好。“我不擅长逆向工程，虽然这理论上本来是我做的。你的所有升级，如果救护车弄不明白，铲土车和吊钩的分析可能也比我要好。”千斤顶说。“我要动手做点新玩意。”

他们的工作进程是尽可能的小心谨慎，而汽车人的这位医师的双手确实是极其温柔。但彻底的记忆刺探，对他自己都没理解到位过的技术信息的竭力回想，不可避免地带来痛苦和疲惫。即使狂飙很明白这些信息的价值，在修理床上一躺就是几个小时也完全不会带来满足感。

但今天，仅仅一个小时后，救护车就停下了，狂飙只是有轻微的头痛而已。“好了，够了，今天就这样。”救护车坚定地说，把工具收起来。

“疼痛程度并不严重。”狂飙说。

“是的，但你对疼痛的耐受程度与刚开始的时候相比已经快速上升了。”救护车说。“我们不会冒爆掉你一根核心电路的险。不值得。我们已经攒了很多工作可以做——事实上，这个周你都不用来了。我们将基于已有的内容先进行研究，而且我希望我们在进行下一步之前，你能恢复到基准线。现在，你可以去放松放松。”

狂飙微微皱起眉头。但当他去看声波的时候，声波也只是点头表示同意。“推荐活动：进行两小时的训练。”他说。

“我说放松放松！”救护车说。

“这听起来确实特别放松。”狂飙说，把腿甩过床边站了起来。“过去三周，我被迫大幅缩短了训练时间。”

救护车上下打量他。“是哦。忘了你是虎子。”他咕哝，摇了摇头。“行吧，好吧，去享受两个小时的极端暴力吧。”他叹口气。

狂飙向他们点了点头，离开了。这样一来，这一天感觉就像是放假一样，而且黑山现在已经充分供能的训练设施跟他之前用过的所有设备比起来，就像是一种莫大的嘲讽一样。主训练场占地足有一平方公里，高度高到可以进行飞行轰炸。这激起了他对大型对战训练的梦幻想象——他们可以跟组合金刚一起训练，他们可以模拟对重型防御工事的攻击。这个模拟器可以轻而易举地模拟出有真正智力的对手——它甚至可以对某个赛博坦人进行精确模拟，几乎跟真人一样。

用它训练，仅仅为他一个人服务，感觉简直是穷奢极欲。他高兴地进入其中，让模拟器随便向他提供不同的对手。他首先进行了一场让人兴奋的艰难狗斗，对手是红蜘蛛，惊天雷，俯冲，空袭和旋风，他们形成了如此复杂的一队对手，狂飙非常遗憾飞行太保除了弹弓别人都必须进入隔离区：他们组队对上五面怪的无人机的话，可以形成多么具有毁灭性的进攻组合啊。

他设法拉开了足够的距离，先把空袭打了下去，造成了一个弱点，然后是惊天雷；但是把他俩击落以后，电脑操纵的红蜘蛛命令旋风移动到了一个易受攻击的位置，狂飙迟了一步，没意识到这是个陷阱。虽然他把旋风跟空袭也打了下去，但与此同时，红蜘蛛设法用一枚震荡导弹直接命中了他的尾部发动机控制中心，而模拟器结束了模拟，并通知他，他被击落了。

他降落在地上，进气循环还在急速换气，觉得兴高采烈；这模拟器能把他给打下来。无与伦比。而且他还可以再打一个小时。“电脑，模拟个人近战，定时半小时。”狂飙说。“对手：通天晓。”

通天晓是他最致命的对手。钢锁保持在机器人模式时，狂飙的胜率会下降到52%，但对上通天晓的话，无论情况如何，他的胜率从来没有超过一半。他甚至没有考虑过要进行一场对他的即时模拟战斗；与他的死敌的这样一个似是而非的模拟对战，只会让他恼火。他不确定这台模拟器能不能做得到——但至少值得一试。而且，在起手过了几招以后，他就知道这台模拟器已经模拟的够逼真了，足以让这场对打成为一次挑战。

但是，感觉还是不太对——在第四次交手的时候，狂飙用一个虚招把他给狠狠丢了出去，但他本能地觉得，如果是在真正的战斗中，通天晓肯定会成功避过的；如果他在真正的战斗中成功用了这一招，他会认为通天晓是被分心了。狂飙暂停了模拟器，考虑了一会儿，说：“电脑，加入震荡波做为次要对手。”

这样很好：对战立刻变得异常艰难。狂飙几乎一直被压在防御状态，而且好几次不得不开启高速模式，为了逃出射程。这半个小时里，他差不多刚刚能挣扎着保住性命，时间到了以后，却发现威震天正在观察他，双臂交叉在胸前，眼中闪烁着恼怒的光芒。“同时对上通天晓和震荡波？”他厉声说。

狂飙微微歪头。“这是最有效的对战组合。”威震天怒瞪他。狂飙困惑地皱起眉，看回去，然后说：“可是你又不让我把你作为模拟目标。”威震天眯起眼睛，狂飙压住自己的笑意。他示意开启的场地。“您要不要来和我一起作战？我还有半个小时。我本来想用这段时间模拟与大群鲨鱼怪作战的。”

威震天阴沉地朝他皱眉，显然还在生气，然后咆哮道：“好吧。我也想看看这些家伙是怎么战斗的。”

狂飙掌握着鲨鱼怪的大量数据，足够让模拟器进行模拟；与赛博坦战士相比，他们几乎没什么挑战性。他们的致命处在于他们无穷无尽的数量，他们冷酷无情的杀戮之心。狂飙没有给模拟器设定对手上限；一开始只有三十个，但随着战斗的进行，越来越多的鲨鱼怪涌现在远处的边缘上，有时还会突然从他们身后出现。

他们开始背对背地战斗，互相掩护，一波又一波地把鲨鱼怪们炸的粉碎，或者以凶狠的重击将他们碾碎。他们之前没有这样战斗过，只有他们两个人，面对敌人的整支军队。一开始，狂飙并没有注意到异常，但是威震天瞥了他一次，或者两次，突然一挥手，引来他的注意，然后就只是——将他的防御交了过去，而自己完全转成进攻态势。

这是一种熟悉到诡异的重现，就像跟惊破天并肩作战，竭力为他提供掩护，却又全然不同。威震天并不是简单地无视他的存在向前猛冲；他们是在共同战斗。威震天在鲨鱼怪群里炸出大片的空白区域，而狂飙为他提供稳定的掩护，并通过控制攻击落点迫使鲨鱼怪们挤在一个狭窄的楔形范围内，让他的聚能炮能充分发挥威力；而当鲨鱼怪群压力太大，他需要更多空间时，不用打什么信号，威震天就连发数炮，为他清出机动区域，同时跟着他一起移动。他们巩固了自己的阵地，然后同时冲了出去，无需言语，再一次杀入了鲨鱼怪群中。这壮丽的战斗简直叫人透不过气来； 他发现，身为集体一部分的愉悦感，身为军队一员的同呼吸共命运的共同的使命感，在战斗中体现的格外淋漓尽致。而威震天——威震天信任着他，他是有意识地，慎重地，将自己的生命托付到他的手中。

当模拟器倒计时结束时，他们已经杀死了将近两千只鲨鱼怪，自身受到的损伤没有超过自我修复系统能承受的范围；他们结束了战斗，身周是无数的碎尸残骸，威震天的双眼闪闪发亮，他的胸甲随着进气循环起伏，狂飙降落在他身旁，威震天突然转向他，抓住他的头，将他拉下来——

狂飙几乎失去了对自身所有机械系统的控制；他紧紧抓住威震天的手臂，他们缠在一起，重重地摔到地上；而他立刻大大地打开自己口中的接触点。威震天的思想像一股激流般凶猛地冲入他的，仍然充满了战斗的激情和强度，而狂飙将一只手顺着他光滑坚硬的大腿抚摸过去，找到了那个几乎没怎么用过的端口。威震天在他的嘴里呻吟了一声，随着他的动作打开了端口面板，在狂飙抚摸过他的端口，然后从手腕处伸出一根电缆插进去的时候战栗。威震天的手捧着他的脸，他的拇指沿着他的头盔与脸颊的接缝处滑动，一刻也不曾断开接触，而狂飙急切地向链接的压力屈服了，打开了他的硬件的最高权限，任威震天侵入进来，而威震天再次战栗了一次，抵着他叹息，然后也放他进入了自己。

第一次的漫长而热烈的结合仿佛既没有尽头，却又结束的太快；但然后，哦，威震天的进程开始贯穿他全身的时候，那是一种什么样的感觉啊。他那熔化的铁流一样的凶猛，几乎不受约束，只有他无可摧灭的意志控制着这种凶猛；他的实用主义的锋利，他的狡猾和他的冷酷无情；他的深谋远虑和精于战术的光明基柱。狂飙瞥见一眼他那让人心醉的，光芒闪耀的军事计划，塞伯坦防御的广大范围——威震天非常清楚它的每一处弱点，每一个能力；数百万年的经验，就像向一个无底深井中窥视一样，伴随着它的是彻底铲除五面怪的猛烈的决心，这让狂飙发出心满意足的轻声叹息。

但然后，在他们视野之外，几乎是不自觉地，浮现出了霸天虎帝国的蓝图，璀璨到狂飙不能呼吸：那是威震天构想了那么久的帝国，他为之组织了一支军队来建设它，他承诺给他们的帝国——这帝国将会统治整个宇宙，它将是强大的霸天虎那深远而巨大的目标；它是值得为之奋斗，为之牺牲的——它是现在长眠在地下的那些勇士为之付出生命的愿景，他们坚信自己的领袖不会让他们白白牺牲，他们坚信自己的领袖永远不会放弃这幅愿景，永远不会放弃——

狂飙眼中涌起泪水，当他感受到威震天心中那灭顶的愧疚和悲痛，因为他粉碎了自己的承诺。威震天的驱动力是他的实用主义，他会以严酷的决心履行它。但是——这并不是他真正的本心。他的心中渴求着某种东西，某种他冷酷的头脑不允许他越过理性的限制和束缚去追寻的东西，这是多么熟悉的痛苦啊。他渴求荣耀，渴望荣光，也追求着跟狂飙一样的那个难以捉摸的目标。在他的心底，他感到这些都永远地失去了；那副蓝图模糊了，黯淡下去，没入了黑暗。

狂飙让这份悲痛驻留在他心间，分担着威震天的哀伤；这是值得悲伤和哀悼的失败。但随后他向前倾身，前额抵在威震天的额头上，唤出深藏在他绝望黯淡的心中的景象——他不曾交给声波和救护车的一片记忆；一片无论在哪个宇宙都没有赛博坦人分享过的记忆。那是火柱从他们的家园中心喷发出来的景象，火入云间，比摩天大楼都要高，然后——然后是之后的一切；可怕的地裂张开巨口，熊熊咆哮的烈火一直燃烧到太空，吞噬着一切：他们的城市和坟墓，他们的历史和生命，一切都在无尽痛苦的，新星爆发一般的毁灭中湮灭无踪，只有一丝残存的希望从火焰中保留了下来。

他毫无保留地向他展示了整个过程，感到威震天在惊骇中颤抖，而让这种恐怖变得更可怕了一万倍的是，狂飙不得不将之看作一种成功；他被迫亲手毁掉了赛博坦，而这个荒唐的结果并不被看作一场痛苦至极的失败，反而是胜利。狂飙慢慢意识到，他自己也在颤抖，之前没有流过的眼泪正在滑下脸颊，而威震天的手扣在他的后颈上，紧抓着他，支撑着他。他们一起急促地呼吸着，一起颤抖。

但当最后，狂飙终于能够恢复他的能量流的平缓的流动后，他也向威震天送去了他深达火种的感激之情，当威震天终于找到了可以拯救他们世界的方法的时候，他几乎破碎的解脱之感。当威震天选择牺牲他自己的蓝图，他一生的努力，这比他的生命还要重要的愿景——来避免狂飙自己曾经亲身经历过的恐怖。威震天猛吸了一口气，短促刺耳，他的眼中也流下一滴泪水，那是他自己的解脱：他之前……他之前一直认为那是一场失败。他之前一直认为他应该可以找到另一条路，另一个更好的解决办法——

狂飙再次吻上他，缠绵温柔。威震天抱着他，跟他厮磨了一会儿，然后深吸了一口气，两人分了开来。他自己仰躺下去，深深地吸入进气循环，而狂飙也翻身躺在他旁边地上。过了一会儿，威震天低笑了一声，然后发出更加真心实意的大笑。狂飙有点迷惑地看他，威震天依然笑着：“你这堆生锈的螺栓，你想用我去换那个——那个疯子。”

狂飙语带责备地说：“他毕竟是我的君主。”

“他不是你的君主！”威震天说。“他不是任何人的君主！他脑子都坏掉了！我从没见过疯成那样还能运作的硅基。这他妈的到底的怎么搞的，他整个逻辑单元都被拆了还是怎么？”

“他被——丢进一个岩浆湖里来着。”

“精彩！被融成一块的大脑回路，正是霸天虎指挥官所需要的。我简直不能相信，你就为了他，让我担心了好几个月。”威震天咕哝，然后撑起一边身体，低头怒视着狂飙。“我们先说清楚，要是任何类似的事情发生在我身上，你一定要结果了我，绝不要把我像什么滑稽戏里的猎奇玩意一样撑起来。”

“我不能向你保证。”狂飙柔声说，仰望着他。“因为——如果有任何类似的事情发生在你身上，那么我一定早已作了一切努力，死在你前面了。”

威震天更用力地瞪他。“哦，你给我闭嘴吧。” 

End


End file.
